Eight Stars: First Tribute
by TheAlchemistOfRuin
Summary: Amy Russell is a loner from Domino City who enters Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom Tournament on the whims of 'The Ruler of Ruins', the murderous spirit living within her. Can the Pharaoh stop whatever Ruin is planning, while simultaneously saving Yugi's grandpa?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is ****Ruin****! Here is chapter one of ****_Eight Stars: First Tribute_****! Please R&R. This was also pushed forward by ****PiggywithaPoncho****, be sure to check her out.**

The joyful chatter of the teenagers attending South Domino High School penetrated the quiet hum of life along the Domino City harbor area as they spilled from the front doors.

A lone girl was the last to leave, shuffling through the doors at a slow pace. She could be easily singled out, not just for her lack of companions in a sea of groups, but also for her darker complexion and not-quite Asian features compared to her peers. The girl, Amy Russet, sighed as the shouts and talk of the upcoming weekend faded along with her classmates. She adjusted the strap of her frayed book bag and smoothed her glossy black hair, styled in a messy Cleopatra-like way, out of her hazel colored eyes before she set off down the street.

Amy kept her head down, eyes examining every loose stone and every crack along the along the well-remembered path to the apartment building complex she lived in, trying not to notice the gap that the regular, bustling crowd of shoppers filling the market discreetly defined around her. Tugging at what she thought was way too short of a purple skirt; Amy entered a dark alleyway, her usual shortcut home.

"Not so fast!" a voice yelled behind her.

Amy turned around to face the owner of the voice. A small kid stood sneering at her in front of an assorted group of males. Unlike the mean faced kid, the four others were tall, some fat. However, all of them wore the same light green uniform.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, ugly!" the kid, who was obviously the leader of the bullies, acknowledged.

"Judging by your clothing, you're from my school," Amy began, "However, I'm in no mood for dueling."

The leader laughed a sound similar to a knife on glass. "Who said anything about dueling? Even if we do, we would lose anyway. So I think my men and I will just cut to taking your prized deck!"

Amy's eyes widened. "Are you stupid? _If _you could acquire my deck, you still couldn't understand how to use it correctly or efficiently!"

"Stop speaking nonsense. You probably don't want to know how you cheat in every duel you participate in!" the kid excused, with murmurs of agreement being tossed throughout the small group behind him.

"You know nothing of me! You shouldn't incriminate beforehand!"

"Full of deceit, aren't you? Men, grab her!"

All of the bullies from behind the kid lunged toward the girl, who turned to flee. Unfortunately, she ran straight into three more large and tall cronies. The closest one quickly threw her against the rough brick wall.

The kid stepped towards his victim, a winning smirk set on his face. "This is what happens when you cross Daisuke Hayashi and try to flee without paying your dues!"

Amy slowly wiped the back of her hand against a scratched cheek, the pressure on the raw flesh drawing drops of blood. A deep laugh spilled from her lips, almost echoing through the cavern like path. Everyone stepped back in surprise.

"W-what's so funny? Have you realized that you've lost?" Daisuke stuttered.

"M-maybe we hit her too hard on the head?" a grunt questioned as Amy stood up carefully, abet slightly wobbly.

She chuckled, not looking at her offenders, her eyes hiding deep within her charcoal bangs. "You damaged my host…"

"A-are you bullshitting me?!" Daisuke yelled, turning red in rage. He glared at his followers. "You're all getting scared by bad acting?!"

A grunt stomped towards the creepy girl, braver from his tiny leader's words. He reached for the collar of Amy's shirt, but a dark aura began forming around her. "B-boss…?"

"What is it now?!" Daisuke screeched impatiently. "The darkness is an effect. Beat her up so I-we- can go!"

"B-but, I c-c-can't move!"

Daisuke stepped towards the unfortunate grunt. Suddenly, the grunt was thrown by an invisible force into his leader. Scared out of their wits, all of the other grunts fled, some crying and others tripping over their own feet. The grunt that was thrown into his boss got up as quickly as he could and followed the others.

"Wait, you nimrods!" Daisuke yelled in a high-pitched voice. He kneeled, holding his newly bruised ribs. "It's all effects!"

Amy slowly walked towards the bully.

"You really think it's an effect? How simple." she spoke in a deep, growled voice. Reaching down, Amy reached down and grabbed Daisuke's neck.

"Y-y-you're choking m-m-me!" Daisuke squirmed in Amy's grip. He caught a glimpse of her face. "Y-you're not A-Amy Russet!"

Above a psychotic grin, _its_ eye's shone bright amber, reflecting Daisuke's terrified face.

The creature laughed. "Correct! Too bad that's the last thing you'll ever know!" It laughed louder, squeezing Daisuke's windpipe and he closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

Then, he was dropped from the deadly hold. Coughing and sputtering, he looked up at his ex-victim. Her eyes were a normal hazel once again. Tears formed in them, threatening to run down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" Amy began. Hurriedly, she ran and got her dropped school bag, and turned back to her bully. "Just please forget about this, okay?" And with that, Amy began sprinting out of the alley.

She tore down the sidewalk, dodging every pedestrian in her way. A bored-sounding voice broke through the thought in her head.

"Why won't you let me have some fun for once? You're a pretty bad hostess if you ask me…" it said.

"Shut up, Ruin! Shadi had told me that if you murder another person, you'll be free to roam the world!" Amy told the yellow-eyed demon furiously, wiping her eyes as she side-stepped a lady with a baby stroller.

"Why, you make it seem like a bad thing!" The Ruler of Ruins teased.

"Just stay in your soul room and don't bother talking to me; you may help me with dueling, but right now I'm really pissed with you." Amy muttered, climbing the steps to the old apartment she and her father shared.

She reached for the doorknob, knowing it was unlocked. Her father was always home. Before Amy could open the door, her arm jerked violently, bending in an awkward and painful position.

"What the hell?!" she gripped her nearly broken arm. "How'd you..?"

"Listen, and listen well." Ruin commanded. He no longer sounded bored. "You are merely a vessel, a thing I possess. You can be pissed, sobbing, or threaten me all you want, but always remember who is really in control. Every muscle, nerve, and vein you have, I manipulate. One more killing and you'll be locked in your soul room, helpless as I do as I please. Do not act like you can easily rule over me."

Amy, who had remained silent throughout Ruin's speech, stood up straight and turned the knob, opening the door. "You know, I hate you with all my being." She heard him laugh.

"Go ahead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is Ruin here with chapter two of ****_Eight Stars: First Tribute_****. Sorry for the wait, but it's my norm, but I wish it wasn't... Is this considered a slight filler? ****_Warning: A bit of an angry chapter?_**

"I'm home!" Amy yelled into the near empty house, taking off her black Marie Jane's and setting them next to a trash bag that was due out of the house a week ago. She stepped deeper into the hallway, careful not to bump her injured arm on the rough wall.

"Dad…?" Amy questioned as she crossed into the dark living room. She blinked from the bright, infinite light of the television screen.

Sitting on a couch, not far facing Amy, her father stared at the sports game that was turned down so low it was almost muted. By the looks of it, he wasn't enjoying the game at all. He sat there, unmoving, with glazed eyes.

"I'm home, Dad." She tried again. No response.

Amy let out a sigh. He's still ignoring me, she thought, turning around sadly and continuing down the hallway.

She paused outside her bedroom door. "_As-salamu alaykum_, Mom," Amy acknowledged the picture hanging next to her in Arabic. She stared at her mother's frozen features. The long black hair, the warm brown eyes, the gentle smile, was all arranged beautifully on a sun-tanned face. Akila Meskhenet-Russel had radiated a kind, glowing aura that people would flock to when in doubt.

"But my darkness smothered that glow in a painful instant, huh? I guess she was the first of many I made enter a deep chasm of despair…" Amy thought out loud before heading into her tiny bedroom.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would have killed her if she was alive," The Ruler of Ruin laughed as she slid off the green scarf that was issued with her uniform, and sat on her creaky bed.

"How was that supposed to make me feel better?" Amy asked in monotone.

"It wasn't!" he barked, "We need to focus on more important things than your dead mother! Like who should be dead than already is, you idiot!"

Amy winced at the volume of Ruin's voice. "Well, no one should be dead! At least, not by your doing!"

"You're the only one to think that, girlie." He retaliated, and Amy covered her eyes with her good arm, lying flat on the worn green comforter draped haphazardly on the bed.

"That's because I'm the only one who actually knows you." She sighed, turning over on her side.

"Yes, and you should take my unnoticed presence as a blessing, not a well-deserved curse. It's not every day I help someone win all their duels."

Amy said nothing, closing her eyes, and dreamed a perfect life in which she knew no pain.

Amy woke up to the early morning light of dawn with a crook in her neck, arm feeling much better, and dark mood unchanged. She cursed herself for sleeping in her school uniform and piled the comforter, which had slid off the bed in the night, in a way that softened the lumps on her mattress. Yawning, she grabbed her discarded bag from her desk and started to lazily shift through its contents.

"It seems that you're awake." Ruin greeted.

Amy grunted in response, pulling out a packet of homework and started looking for a pencil.

"And still pissed, too? You should sort your priorities straight."

Amy located a heavily chewed mechanical pencil without an eraser. Clicking the top, she realized there it was empty of lead. "Damn it!" she glared at the inanimate object. "I guess you hate me, too!"

"Yes, you need some friends!" Ruin smirked. "I would gladly make a bet with you to see how long those would last."

"Would… shut… " his host whispered in an angry tone, jamming some loose lead sticks into the pencil angrily.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I said," she breathed in deeply, "Would you shut up!" Amy's voice vibrated the walls of her and Ruin's shared consciousness. "I am completely sick of your constant bull-shit Ruin! You are a manipulative, psychotic bastard, and I've regretted the day I picked your card up from the gutter! Face me like the man you are; I'll never forget when you killed Hiroshi!"

"Tsk, tsk," the Ruler of Ruins scolded, shaking his head. "Dear hostess, is that what your delightful mood is about? A weak, useless cousin of yours that I sacrificed three years ago?"

"THREE?! IT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO, YOU BITCH!" Amy flew at the dark spirit, an arm pulled into a punch.

He sidestepped easily, taking the fist and bending her arm behind her back. "I guess my memory proves faulty when asked a question of no importance or value." Her curled his free arm around Amy's neck in a restraining way and brought his chin to rest on her shoulder. "But of course you're no better, girlie. It takes quite a lot of courage to fight me with brute force! I'd call that much wit stupidity."

"At least… I'm not… evil… with… no body…" Amy gasped out.

Ruin laughed, the sound coarse and dry as the desert he was curse d upon." No body? My, you seem to forget that I can use yours whenever I can get the chance." He released Amy from his grip, and she ran to the other end of this 'meeting room' of theirs. "I suggest you run along now. I believe you have some math homework, and it's not your strength." Ruin winked at the fuming female. "See you for our next duel."

Amy opened her mouth to retort, but like how she was quickly drawn in, Ruin forcefully pushed her from the consciousness. She found herself face down on the puke-green carpet, a fist clamped around the pencil now filled with lead.

"Bastard." Amy said out loud before starting to calculate her annoying geometry.


End file.
